100 Stories challenge
by musicalradiance
Summary: here is my interpretation of the challenge that Cannibalistic Skittles set down for the sisters grimm fanfic writers. not good at summaries. read the stories.
1. dream

**Okay, so I have decided to do the 100 stories challenge. This 1st one is for the word dream. I will not add my 2nd story, make-up until I have at least 1 review. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I know that this one is short, but that is not my fault, when story ideas come to me, I just have to write them down.**

**1 story down, 99 more to go.  
**

#1 Dream

Sabrina's POV

_As I was leaning in to kiss him, he opened his luscious mouth and spoke the words, "I've really been enjoying the time that we've been spending together, Sabrina."_

_I sighed, "As have I, but I wish I knew who you really are."_

"_I would tell you, I really would, but I doubt that you will like what you see."_

"_I will like you no matter what."_

"_Okay," he replied, sounding unconvinced. Just as he spoke those words, two pink wings appeared from his bare back._

"_Puck?!" I said ashtonished._

_

* * *

  
_

I awoke with a start. "Oh, it was just a dream," I said, falling back to sleep.

"Too bad it was," said Puck.

* * *

** okay, press that purple button, you know that you want too!**


	2. makeup

#2 Make-up

While I was putting on my mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss, Puck walked in the bathroom behind me. **(A.N. note, Sabrina is 16 in this chapter only unless I tell you otherwise)**

"Why are you putting all of that _stuff_ on your face?" he asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Because I can," I replied snottily.

"Well in my opinion, you don't need it," he muttered, but I heard him loud and clear.

"You mean that?"

He looked up shocked, "Of course I do, why shouldn't I?"

I felt a sudden urge to go kiss him, but I resisted.

"I'm going to leave now," he said, sensing the rising urge that I felt.

"Wait!" I said. I pivoted around to kiss him, no longer resisting the urge. As I placed my lips upon his, he seemed surprised, but then he was kissing back. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Why…"

"If someone was to walk in here and see us, we would never hear the end of it."

"Then why don't we go somewhere private?" he asked, leading me down the hallway to his room. I happily obliged.

* * *

**Okay, I need you reviewer peoples help. I have the next story, dye, done, but I need a song for the 4****th**** chapter, iPod. So submit your song ideas in via review, and I will choose the song that I think will best fit the story. Please note that this is a song that must be one that Sabrina would listen to. I will mention the winners name in the authors note of that chapter.  
**

**P.S. I do allow anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account on FanFiction, you can still tell me how awesome OR lame my stories are. Please constructive criticism only. Flames are not appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Rae aka darthfiredragon**


	3. dye

#3 Dye

We were tie-dyeing shirts when Puck decided that it would be funny to throw some of the blue dye on me. I immediately retaliated by throwing multiple colors on him. "Go die in a hole!" I furiously shouted.

Granny Relda and Daphne tried to calm me down, while Uncle Jake went to talk to Puck. "He just irritates me so much!" I exclaimed

"Liebling, relax, I know. Just take a deep breath and count to ten," Granny Relda soothed.

* * *

"I don't know what's gotten into me these past few weeks!" Puck exclaimed.

"I do," said Uncle Jake, "You are falling in love."

"With Sabrina? You are insane."

"Let's look at the facts, you are always staring at her from across the table at meals. You're always hitting on and flirting with her," Uncle Jake held up his hand to ward off any retorts from Puck, "You do, whether you realize it or not."

He's right, Puck thought to himself, I do like Sabrina. I like her a lot.

The realization must have shown on his face because Uncle Jake didn't say another word.

* * *

**okay, r&r! the contest for the song that is going to appear in the next chapter is stil open, so send in your song ideas! i won't be able to update tomorrow, but you guys can live with that.**

**thanks,**

**rae  
**


	4. iPod

**Okay, I couldn't pick just one winner, so I picked two! Thanks to MoodyRuby227 and Lumiere Nordiques for the wonderful songs. When I heard them and read the lyrics, I just knew that those songs were perfect for this story. Now for the part I didn't mention in the contest, you both get to be characters in one of the other oneshots! So you guys just PM me with the details about yourself/characters name included, and I will put you in one of the upcoming ones. I will tell you in the authors note at the beggining of that chapter if your character is featured in that chapter. At some point in the later chapters, I might have a contest similar to this one, so be on the look out. In the meantime, enjoy the story!**

**disclaimer- yes i own the sisters grimm. i wish! sadly that is still micheal buckley's claim to fame. someday though...  
**

#6 iPod

"Puck! Give me back my freaking iPod!" Sabrina screamed, "I was listening to my favorite song- Decode by Paramore!"

Puck sighed with frustration, "You'll get it back in a minute! Just let me add these songs!"

Right then Daphne and Red walked into the room with their hands over their ears. "What is all this screaming about?" they asked in unison.

"Puck stole my iPod and tore the earphones from my head while I was listening to Decode." Sabrina said as if Puck wasn't in the room.

They turned to Puck with questioning looks on their faces, for Puck had told them both that he was going to do this eventually. "I did," he said, "but I was going to give it right back after I add these two songs!"

"How nuch longer is this going to take? I need my music!" said Sabrina.

"She means it you know," Daphne said.

"Relax, I'm done. Here you go," Puck said as he handed Sabrina back her iPod.

"Thank you," she said, taking it. She turned it on and went to her recently added folder. She saw that there were two new songs, Just The Girl by Click 5 and Soulmate by Natsha Bedingfield. Sabrina decided to play Soulmate first.

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find (Hmm. thought Sabrina this sort of sounds like Puck and I!)

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise (If this is true, then maybe he is right in front of me, I just havn't realized it until now)

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

By the end of that song, Sabrina had tears in her eyes. She was almost reluctant to play Just the Girl, but she did anyways.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool (Hmm, that's what I would probably do to Puck)  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power (Okay, these songs are definately supposed to be about Puck and me, but why did he choose these?)  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone (I probably wouldn't if it was him, but we live in the same house, so I don't have a chance to do that)  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Sabrina was crying uncontrollably by now, and Red and Daphne shared puzzled looks, then they backed out of the room together. Sabrina pulled out her cell phone and texted Puck:

i feel the same way. don't want 2 say anymore, need time 2 think

Pretty soon she felt her phone buzz with Puck's response:

take as much time as u need. ill wait 4evr 4 u

Sabrina sighed with contempment. Now everything was finally perfect.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey peeps, sorry I haven't been able to update recently, but school has just started back up again after Spring Break,**

** and that means that I have limited time on the computer. And I haven't had much time to write stories **

**just aren't flowing like they were a little while ago.  
**

**The next chapter is purple, and I already have it all written out, I just have to type it up and add it as a chapter. **

**I hope to have it up by next week, but you never know.**

**I hope to get more reviews from you guys, and I will try and make the chapters longer for those who have**

**thought about it, but not necessarily voiced that thought.**

**I want to thank all of you who have gone and reviewed, even if it was just a one-worded review.**

**I would also like to mention that for most of these Puck and Sabrina will be a bit OOC. I do not promise anything**

**about trying to make the characters less OOC, but I have heard what you guys have taken the time to tell me.  
**

**Thanks for your patience,**

**Rae**

**Darthfiredragon  
**


	6. Sabrina's room

#44- Purple

**A.N.- The girls have their own rooms, even Red. Sabrina and Puck are 17.**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, but maybe if I ask my dad real nicely..................**

**

* * *

  
**

"I hate you Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed as she slammed the door to her new red convertible closed. She rolled down the window, "This is all your fault!"

Puck, being confused at what she was mad at, decided to make it up to her, so he flew up to her room.

Sabrina on the other hand, drove to the Ferryport Landing mall. When she returned to the Grimm house with her purchases, she set them down on the couch and headed up to her room to finish painting it. However, when she got there, she was in awe; someone had already painted it and put the furniture in exactly how she had wanted it.

Sabrina flopped onto her bed, deep in thought. She didn't even notice when a certain fairy walked in with a paintbrush and purple paint splotches all over his clothing. When Sabrina first looked up at him and saw him, she glared, not even noticing the paintbrush or splotches.

"What," she asked, her voice dripping with anger, "do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?"

He gestured to his hand and clothing, "Can't you see?"

She looked at him again, and her jaw dropped, "You? You did this for me?"

"No, I did it for Santa Claus," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Of course I did it for you!"

"Why?"

"Well I wasn't sure why you were mad at me this time, so I decided to complete your room for you."

"Thanks," she said, "I guess I forgive you, after all, that must have taken you all day."

"Truce?"

"Sure, but only temporarily." At that, they both shook hands.

* * *

**The next chapter deffinately will NOT be up for a while. Unless I am suddenly thrown exactly what the next part of the chapter is going to be. It will deffinately be the longest chapter by far. iPod doesn't count as it was mainly 2 songs.**

**Review! They are always appriciated.**

**-Rae  
**


	7. WHAT!

**Hey there! I finally finished the new chapter! I was thinking of making this chapter "Holiday" but "WHAT" seemed to fit in better with the story. Their parents have been woken up. They have also stayed in Ferryport Landing 4 years after that.** **Sabrina is 16 and Daphne is 12. They got rid of Mirror- shattered, curtessy of Puck. A new mirror was gotten, and now all of the possessions that were in the old Mirror are in the new mirror. The new mirror's name is James. Just thought that I would tell you that vital info before beginning the chapter. Also, MoodyRuby- you are featured in this story! Look for yourself. I might put you in later chapters as well. Let me know what you think.**

**disclaimer- i do not own Percy Jackson or The Sisters Grimm those belong to Rick Riordan and Michael Buckley respectively. i do, however own Bells**.

_"You're the last Olympian, and the most important..."_ The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan

Daphne's POV

"Puck better not be coming with us," my sister, Sabrina, growled.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but he is," Snow said.

Sabrina threw her hands up in defeat and sighed with frustration. "Why, pray tell, is he coming with us? Why can't you come with us, Snow? And why does he have to ruin every fun thing that I set out to do?"

"He doesn't ruin everything, but if you are set on believing that, aren't you glad that he spends most of the time in his room?" Red piped up. Red had become instant friends with Sabrina once she had been forgiven for almost killing us.

"True," I agreed half-heartedly. I headed up to my room and sat down on the bed.

Sabrina didn't know that I knew this, (or at least she didn't make it known to me if she di know) but it was obvious. She was in love with Puck! Ever since we went into the future and saw that the two of them end up married, I could see that her feelings toward him were changing.

Red could probably sense this too, but she didn't know us personally before we were transported, as she was insane and under the Master's control.

I got up from my bed when I heard voices coming from Granny's room. "Do you think that we should tell them yet?" came Granny's voice.

"No, they will probably overreact," Canis replied.

"What are you talking about? Sabrina should have known that this might happen." Uncle Jake said.

"I know my girls, and I know that neither of them will have expected this. Especially not Sabrina, you know how she can get." spoke Veronica.

I immediately hurried back across the hall to my room before I burst in there and demanded to know what was going on. Apparently it was just in time too, as I flopped down onto my bed, I heard the four of them leave Granny's room and head down into the kitchen. I collected myself as not to give away what I had just heard and followed them.

"Daphne, Sabrina, we have something that we need to tell you," began Uncle Jake.

"What?" Sabrina said as she flipped her hair impatiently.

"What?" I echoed.

"Sabrina is a…" Veronica started.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Sabrina's best friend from the orphanage and her NYC school, Bells- short for Isabella. Bells wore a black fitted tee and a pair of ripped jeans. She was very punk rock with the top half of her hair blonde and the bottom faded into jet-black. Her eyes were covered with thick black eyeliner and silver eye shadow.

" 'Sup, sista?" Bells drawled in a thick New Yorker accent.

"Bells?! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" Sabrina said, all in one breath.

"These two people, I think that their names were Bess and Hamstead? They asked me if I knew you, because I had been putting up signs in all of our usual hangout spots. They saw them and said that they knew you, and when I asked where you were, they pointed me in the right direction."

"Wow," the Grimm women said together.

"And to answer your question about why I am here, I just wanted to tell you congrats on being a fellow demigod. I am one myself, a daughter of Apollo. I imagine that you have been claimed, so who is your Olympian parent?"

"What do you mean? I'm confused," Sabrina stammered.

"This is one of the things that we were trying to tell you," Veronica explained.

"What's the other thing? And how did you know?"

"James told us. And…" Uncle Jake started.

"You are an Everafter!" said Granny Relda.

"WHAT!?!"


End file.
